Tengo un plan
by aylinex19
Summary: Laney he Isabella se dan cuanta de que tienen el mismo problema enamorarse de alguien super distraido pero un loco lana que talvez funcione hara que todo cambie muchos celos de parte de un cabeza de nacho y un peli azul lo se mal summary pero es lo que hay ahora cliqueen y lean el fic
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia esto es un crossover de Grojband y Phineas y Ferb ósea que tienen que saber al menos los personajes básicos de estas dos series para seguir el hilo de la historia**

**Al transcurrir la historia existe la posibilidad que se incorporen nuevas series y estas serán anunciadas si llega a pasar **

Era una mañana tranquila en Peaceville hasta que un estruendoso grito se escuchó en toda la ciudad, este grito provenía de la casa Penn para ser más específicos Laney Penn quien se encontraba viendo atemorizada a su hermana mayor

-Como puede ser que vengan aquí Roxy ellos no tiene por qué venir ya no está mama para que vengan a saludarla-

Dijo Laney mientras miraba a su hermana Roxy

-Entiende Laney que la señora García Shapiro sabe que mamá murió y exactamente por eso viene-

Dijo Roxy mientras tomaba el hombro de Laney pero esta último aparto inmediatamente la mano

-pero si estamos bien así tú ya tienes 16 es una estupidez que puedas conducir legalmente por el mundo pero no puedas cuidarme y de echo ni siquiera tienes que hacer eso ya que casi nunca estoy en casa-

Dijo Laney molesta

-la señora García sabe eso, pero cree que eso es lo mejor además Isabella tiene tu edad podrías empezar a hacer amigas de tu edad-

Dijo Roxy

-pero yo ya tengo amigos de mi edad

Reclamo Laney

-exacto amigos no amigas es hora de que te juntes con niñas y no solo con niños

-pero

-nada de peros ahora ve a tu practica

-es injusto tú tienes a Tre

-si pero el…

-vez no tienes ninguna excusa para que te juntes con el

-claro que tengo una muy buena excusa el…es mi novio?

-desde cuando

-desde siempre

Dijo Roxy sonrojada

-y desde cuando él lo sabe

-desde…aun no lo sabe

-al menos yo tengo la excusa de que es mi banda pero tu excusa es patética adiós

Dijo Laney mientras se marchaba al garaje de Corey

-hola Core

Dijo Laney nerviosa

-Hola Lanes te puedo preguntar algo de suma importancia

Dijo Corey mientras Laney se sentaba a su lado

-claro

-tú fuiste la que grito cierto

-enserio sonó tan fuerte

-muy enserio

-y como supiste que era yo

-primero me lo acabas de decir y segundo mi instinto

-instinto? Si tuvieras instinto lo cual dudo no haríamos tus locos planes que tal vez funcionen

-tengo contactos

-me estabas espiando?

-espiar es una palabra muy fuerte

-estabas viéndome discretamente intentando no atraer la atención de nadie

-eso fue

Dijo Corey avergonzado y un tanto…sonrojado? Claro que tuvo que disimular su rubor cuando al garaje entraron los gemelos Kujira

-hola chicos de que nos perdimos

Dijo Kin mientras se sentaba en el escenario y su hermano lo seguía

-Sí que paso

Dijo Kon

-ustedes también escucharon el grito

Pregunto Laney avergonzada

-si porque?

Pregunto Kon

-quien habrá hecho ese estruendoso grito

Se preguntó Kin a si mismo

-Yo

Dijo Laney levantando su mano avergonzada

-cómo puedes gritar tan fuerte

Pregunto Kon

-y porque gritaste

Dijo Corey

-en primera ni yo sé cómo se puede gritar tan fuerte y en segunda grite porque ya no poder vivir sola con Roxy

Dijo Laney desanimada

-y eso como porque

Pregunto Kin

-va a venir una prima de mi mama a cuidarnos y más encima va a traer a su hija la súper rosa

Dijo Laney con asco

-súper rosa?

Pregunto Corey

-usa vestido rosa, zapatos rosa y un lazo rosa en la cabeza

Dijo Laney

-agh muy rosa

Dijo Corey con asco

-es peor de lo que crees hasta su personalidad es rosa pero buano cambiando de tema no deberíamos practicar un nueva canción sin letra

Dijo Laney

-oye no siempre son canciones sin letra

Dijo Corey ofendido

-dime una vez cuando hayamos practicado una canción con letra

Dijo Laney a lo que Corey respondió con…silencio ¬ ¬

-sabía que esa seria tu respuesta

Dijo Laney mientras suba al escenario y empezaba a tocar su bajo

Todos siguieron el ejemplo de Laney y empezaron a tocar, todo iba normal no había letra pero el sonido de un celular interrumpió la practica

-de quién es?

Pregunto Corey

-mío

Dijo Laney avergonzada mientras contestaba

***Conversación Telefónica***

-hola-

Dijo Laney

-ya llegaron tienes que venir

Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea

-Roxy?

Pregunto Laney

-y para evitar esas preguntas se inventó el identificador de llamadas

Dijo Roxy

-enserio ya llegaron?

-tan enserio que me están preguntando a quien llamo

-puedo al menos llevar a unos amigos para que me pasen la bolsa de vomito

-es tu casa claro que puedes además puedes usar la excusa de no sabías que venían

-si aja bueno ya me empezaron a ver raro los chicos adiós

-si a mí todavía me preguntan con quién hablo así que adiós

Dijo Roxy y colgó

***Fin de la conversación telefónica***

-Quien era?

Pregunto Corey

-Roxy me tengo que ir

Dijo Laney

-ahora que lo recuerdo nosotros también

Dijo Kon

-cierto bueno adiós

Dijo Kin mientras salía del garaje acompañado de su hermano

-y te tienes que ir justo ahora

Pregunto Corey

-más o menos pero tengo algo planeado

Dijo Laney

-y que tienes planeado

-una pijamada en mi casa

-solo me quieres en tu casa para no vomitar al ver el pijama de la hija de la prima de tu mama

-QUE oh vamos no puedo invitarte a mi casa sin ninguna razón lógica aparente

Dijo Laney nerviosa

-iré pero solo porque me preocupo por ti (Corey cursi mode on)

-este…entonces vamos

-sigues teniendo ropa mía en tu casa

-siempre

-aún no se cómo consigues cada año mi ropa

-es todo un misterio a descubrir

Dijo Laney mientras salía del garaje y Corey la seguía

-y hablando de misterios aun usas mi polera de pijama

Dijo Corey mientras abrazaba a Laney

-para que me lo preguntas si de todas formas más tarde veras mi pijama

Dijo Laney sonrojada

-no lo sé pero sacando el tema de mi ropa se me ocurrió esa pregunta

-a bueno

Ambos caminaron abrazados durante todo el camino a la casa de Laney y cuando llegaron Roxy les abrió la puerta y enfocando a la pareja…de amigos pregunto

-Porque están abrazados?

Pregunto Roxy a lo que Corey y Laney se separaron sonrojados

-abrazados? Roxy porque no me habías contado que tienes alucinaciones

Dijo Laney nerviosa intentando pasar a su casa cosa que logro porque digamos que Roxy no es muy fuerte que digamos

-permiso

Dijo Corey entrando a la casa

-si pasen malditos mentirosos

Dijo Roxy mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y se dirigía al salón y allí se encontró a la señora García Shapiro y a su hija Isabella

-hola tía Vivian y hola Isa tanto tiempo no sabía que venían

Dijo Laney con una alegría muy falsa que Corey noto inmediatamente

-hola Laney enserio no sabías pensé que tu hermana te lo diría pero igual creo que es obvio que no sabías que vendría hasta trajiste a tu novio

Dijo la señora García provocando nuevamente el sonrojo de Corey y Laney

-no es mi novio es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo para ser más exactos

Dijo Laney

-cierto tía Vivian es su amigo del cual venia abrazada

Dijo Roxy riendo

-hermanita no sabes cuánto te odio

Dijo Laney con una sonrisa en su cara

-el sentimiento es mutuo

Dijo Roxy sonriendo

-solo cállate cambiando de tema soy yo o Isabella no tiene su habitual alegría

Dijo Laney

-es que esta triste dejo a sus amigos en Danville además de que si llegamos a volver no los podrá encontrar porque todos dijeron que se mudarían

Dijo la señora García a lo que Isabella empezó a sollozar

-o lo siento Isabella pero descuida aquí estoy yo seré tu nueva mejor amiga

Dijo Laney intentando animar a Isabella

-Laney aun esta mi cama en tu habitación

Pregunto Isabella entre pequeños sollozos

-quieres dormir o quieres que te acompañe

Pregunto Laney

-yo creo que es mejor que vayan a la cama ya es tarde

Dijo la señora García

-enserio? Como que hora es

Pregunto Laney confundida

-son las 9 pm

Dijo Roxy

-enserio?! y a qué hora me llamaste

Pregunto Laney sorprendida

-a las 8 pm

-me tarde casi una hora en llegar aquí?

-si ahora porque no te vas con tu novio he Isabella a tu habitación

-que no es mi novio

Dijo Laney sonrojada mientras llevaba a Corey e Isabella a su habitación

-bien sé que no es la mejor habitación pero a mí me gusta como esta

Dijo Laney mientras le enseñaba su habitación a Corey e Isabella

-pintaste tu habitación de verde? Y que paso con el rosa?

Pregunto Isabella mientras observaba la habitación

-no la pinte solo la tapice la pintura rosa solo la muestro el día del recuerdo

Dijo Laney desanimándose un poco

-el día del recuerdo?

Pregunto Corey

-el día en que mi mama murió lo llamamos el día del recuerdo vamos a visitarla a su tumba y recreamos todos lo que paso ese día lo que implica mi habitación rosa y usar otro tipo de ropa

Dijo Laney muy desanimada

-yo lo siento Lanes no era mi intención

Dijo Corey

-no, no lo sientas no pasa nada es solo que…aun no logro digerir la idea de que no la volveré a ver aun no me acostumbro a la idea de estar sin ella

-Laney es pasado mañana cierto

Dijo Isabella

-lamentablemente, pero bueno no es hora de llorar por la leche derramada Corey y yo teníamos planeada una pijamada te nos quieres unir

-Claro porque no

-una pregunta…y mi ropa?

Pregunto Corey

-en un momento te la traigo

Dijo Laney mientras buscaba la ropa de Corey en su armario

-te vas a cambiar aquí?

Pregunto Isabella

-claro ni que tuviera mucho que mostrar

Dijo Corey mientras se empezaba a cambiar y Laney e Isabella seguían su ejemplo claro que alguien parecía tomate (ya saben Laney tomate)

-bien y que hacemos primero

Pregunto Corey

-películas de terror?

Pregunto Laney

-amo las películas de terror

Dijo Isabella

-entonces a hacer que Core se haga pipi del miedo

Dijo Laney

-oye

Dijo Corey molesto

-admítelo Core eres un bebe

Dijo Laney mientras abrazaba a Corey

-ya veremos quién es él bebe cuando termine la película

Dijo Corey mientras también abrazaba a Laney y le empezaba a hacer cosquillas

-jaja Core jaja no jaja esto no da risa jajjaja te juro que si jajjaja te asustas jajaj voy a tener mi jaja venganza

Dijo Laney mientras no paraba de reír

-si no da risa porque te ríes

-te voy a jaja golpear jajajaja

-tu amenaza pierde importancia si te ríes

-te voy a jajjaja matar jajjaja Isabella ayuda jajjaja

Dijo Laney e Isabella se abalanzo a Corey y empezó a hacerle cosquillas

-injusticia jajjaja dos jaja contra uno jajjaja

Dijo Corey mientras Isabella seguía haciéndole cosquillas

-por bobo

Dijo Laney

-Laney creo que se está ahogando

Dijo Isabella al notar que Corey estaba muy rojo

-está bien suéltalo

Dijo Laney

-parece que a ustedes dos se les da muy bien convertirse en tomates

Dijo Isabella

-si, como es que una pelea de cosquillas empezó con el tema de películas de terror

Dijo Laney

-misterios del mundo

Dijo Isabella

-hablando de misterios SABIA QUE AUN USABAS MI ROPA

Grito Corey fijándose en el pijama de Laney

-agh como sea a morirse de miedo

Dijo Laney sonrojada mientras ponía la película de terror (ustedes imagínense una buena película de terror porque yo nunca les prestó atención soy de esas personas que se empiezan a reir cuando a alguien le están cortando la pierna)


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de la película

-aburrido-Dijo Laney somnolienta

-por primera vez en mi vida una película si me da miedo-Dijo Isabella

-no estuvo mal pero se notó mucho la sangre falsa-Dijo Corey desinteresado

-hay si tú el experto en películas de terror-Dijo Laney

-donde voy a dormir-Pregunto Corey cambiando de tema

-está el sofá que nunca uso o mi cama

-voy a probar el sofá antes de tomar mi decisión

Corey se sienta en el sofá y se para inmediatamente

-mejor duermo contigo

-tan incómodo es?

-mucho

-a bueno mejor nos dormimos o si no mañana no despertaremos para la practica

-que practica?-Pregunto Isabella

-oh si lo siento Izzy no te lo dije Corey yo y otros dos amigos tenemos una banda y todos los días practicamos-Dijo Laney

-enserio tiene una banda? Yo también era parte de una banda -Dijo Isabella emocionada

-Enserio? Y que tocabas?

-en realidad era una de las coristas junto con unas amigas scouts pero se tocar muchos instrumentos además se escribir letras-Dijo Isabella

-Corey creo que ya no necesitaras el diario de Trina -Dijo Laney dirigiéndose a Corey

-bueno eso creo claro si Isabella se nos quiere unir a Grojband-Dijo Corey

-Ustedes son de Grojband?! Yo ya los conozco tengo un disco con sus canciones pero nunca hay videos-Dijo Isabella emocionada

-Kate y Allie son muy buenas promocionando a Grojband-Dijo Laney

-muy buenas, entonces eso significa un sí?-Pregunto Corey

-Claro que si -Grito Isabella

-si ya mejor hablemos de esto mañana realmente me muero de sueño-Dijo Laney mientras se metía entre las mantas y cobijas de su cama

-si…será mejor dormir para mañana presentarles a los chicos -Dijo Corey mientras imitaba a Laney

-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor Laney-Dijo Isabella metiéndose en su cama

-no hay de que ahora duérmete -Dijo Laney y apago las luces

A la mañana siguiente todo era paz y tranquilidad excepto en la cara de Laney quien parecía un tomate puesto que Corey durante toda la noche estuvo aprovechando su momento y término abrazando de la forma más comprometedora a Laney

-por favor por favor-Decía Laney en voz baja esperando a que Roxy no viera la escena

-Lanes…Lanes…yo…yo…-balbuceaba Corey entre sueños provocando otro sonrojo de parte de Laney

-Ah que bien dormí-dijo Isabella mientras se estiraba pero entonces vio a Corey y Laney-JAJAJAJAJA-se empezó a reír Isabella a todo pulmón

-Isabella…que?…que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Corey somnoliento

-oh nada, tu solo sigue, se nota que Laney lo disfruta-dijo Isabella divertida

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Corey confundido

-Co…Corey-dijo Laney sonrojada

-si Lanes-dijo Corey pero entonces se dio cuenta de su posición-yo…yo lo siento Lanes yo…-dijo Corey mientras se sonrojaba

-solo…solo cállate y sal de encima-dijo Laney molestamente sonrojada como un tomate (molestamente sonrojada es una nueva forma de sonrojarse)

-ya voy-dijo Corey mientras soltaba a Laney

-parece que alguien aprovecho la noche-dijo Isabella mientras miraba a Corey y Laney pícaramente

-no se lo digas a nadie-dijo Laney

-no lo iba a hacer

-era por si acaso

-bueno mejor bajemos o llegaremos tarde a la práctica-dijo Corey

-cierto-dijo Isabella emocionada

Pasaron unos minutos y el trio de amigos ya se había cambiado y habían bajado a desayunar

En el primer piso se encontraron a Roxy y Tre hablando

-por eso digo que debiste notarlo, somos muy parecidos si no intentas matar a Terry cuando la ves-dijo Tre

-no es mi culpa que la quiera matar, es culpa de…Corey? Si es culpa del niño ese por formar una rivalidad con la banda del hermano del novio de tu hermana-dijo Roxy molesta

-ya me confundí, mejor dilo con nombres-dijo Tre mientras se ponía bizco haciendo reír a Roxy

-bueno intentare, es culpa de Corey por crear una rivalidad con la banda de Lenny el hermano de Richy el novio de Terry-dijo Roxy con dificultad

-de que nos perdimos?-pregunto Laney

-oh de nada solo de que TRE ES HERMANO DE TERRY!-grito Roxy

-ya lo sabía-dijo Laney mientras se sentaba a desayunar junto con sus amigos

-COMO QUE LO SABIAS?!-Grito Roxy-eres mi hermana y no me lo dijiste?-Roxy se cubrió la cara y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Corey e Isabella la miraban con compasión

-Roxy…-dijeron Tre y Laney al unísono-no sigas fingiendo que lloras te ves ridícula-dijeron nuevamente sorprendiendo a sus amigos

-odio que me conozcan tan bien-dijo Roxy haciendo un puchero

-soy tu mejor amigo-dijo Tre

-y yo tu hermana-dijo Laney

-soy solo yo o como que sobramos-susurro Corey a Isabella

-definitivamente sobramos-susurro Isabella

Cuando terminaron de desayunar fueron directamente a la casa de Corey allí se encontraron con Trina quien como siempre empezó a molestar a su hermano

-agh hola perdedor, dónde estabas? Estaba extrañando hacer tu vida miserable-dijo Trina

-para que preguntas? Ni que te importara-dijo Corey molesto

-oye cara de troll no tienes otra cosa que hacer además de molestar a mi amigo?-pregunto Laney molesta mientras Isabella los miraba confundida

-quien es ella?-pregunto Isabella

-oh lo siento Izzy-se disculpó Laney- ella es Trina Riffin hermana de Corey mejor conocida como "cara de troll", cara de troll te presento a mi prima Isabella García Shapiro espero que se odien mutuamente listo fin de la presentación-dijo Laney mientras Trina la miraba con odio

-vaya perdedor veo que a fin encontraste a una niña de verdad no como tu otra amiguita, como la llamas? Lanes? Si creo que así era como llamabas a la persona sin género definido que tu llamas amiga-dijo Trina molestando a Laney

-QUIERES PELEA NIÑA CHICLE?-Pregunto Laney molesta

-oh perdón ofendí a la pequeña hermafrodita? –dijo Trina fingiendo culpa

-Ya sacaste boleto-dijo Laney mientras intentaba lanzarse a Trina pero Isabella la detuvo

-Oye no molestes a mis amigos-grito Isabella

-a no? Y quien me va a impedir que siga? Una niñita como tú?-dijo Trina

-tú me lo pediste después no te quejes-dijo Isabella mientras se acercaba a Trina desde su oreja y la llevaba afuera del garaje mientras Corey y Laney la miraban confundidos

Al cabo de unos minutos Isabella entro con una carretilla y en ella estaba Trina atada de pies a cabeza y unas ramas la cubrían

-Listo-dijo Isabella alegre-donde la puedo dejar para que no la encuentren?

-a…afuera entre la pared y los arbustos-dijo Corey sorprendido

-bueno

Isabella nuevamente salió y se escucharon unas cuantas ramas quebrarse y unos gritos ahogados

-bueno…y donde están los gemelos?-pregunto Isabella como si no hubiera pasado nada

-bueno deberían venir llegando…-dijo Corey y de pronto entraron los gemelos-y aquí están-dijo señalando a Kin y Kin

-hola soy Isabella García Shapiro ustedes deben de ser Kin y Kon un placer conocerlos

-Hola-dijeron al unisonó los gemelos

-Chicos Isabella es la nueva integrante de Grojband-dijo Laney

-Enserio?GENIAL-gritaron

-será bueno tener un toque femenino en la banda-dijo Kin

-OYE! Sentí la indirecta-dijo Laney molesta- soy una chica

-Enserio?! He vivido toda mi vida engañado-dijo Kon cómicamente mientras su hermano moría de la risa

-Ya dejen de bromear par de payasos-dijo Laney mientras les daba un zape a los gemelos

-No tenías que golpearnos-se quejó Kin

-no importa-dijo Laney-bien nos conseguí una tocada…

-GENIAL!-Grito Corey-Donde y cuando?-pregunto Corey emocionado

-Escuela en una semana para ser banda telonera de "Taylor Riff"(próximamente daré una descripción y diré quien es)-dijo Laney

-MAS GENIAL AUN!-grito Corey- Taylor Riff es genial, además mas de una vez dijo que era fan de Grojband

-cierto, de hecho se calcula que al menos un 30% de nuestros fans son por la influencia de Taylor-dijo Kin

-niño listo no arruines la celebración diciéndonos que nuestros fans solo están aquí porque a Taylor le gusta nuestra música-dijo Kon

-Yo amo a Taylor Riff es una representante de que las mujeres no son más débiles y no dependen de los hombres-dijo Isabella emocionada- no como Candy Jams , ella tuvo un concierto en Peaceville nos invitaron junto con Love Handel a ser la banda telonera y descubri que era un fraude que ama a los chicos y la ropa-dijo Isabella molesta

-Ven!-Grito Laney a sus amigos-Les dije que Candy era un fraude y me creyeron? NO

-Enserio no sabían que era un fraude?-pregunto Isabella sorprendida

-Hey no es mi culpa soy muy inocente para desconfiar de la gente…exceptuando a Trina ella es muy mala gente-dijo Corey

-Bueno como sea tenemos que conseguir una letra para la tocada-dijo Laney

-cierto y hablando de eso Isabella será la nueva compositora de Grojband-dijo Corey emocionado

-sip esa soy yo y creo que ya tengo una nueva letra solo necesito un cuaderno y un lápiz-dijo Isabella emocionada

-claro en un momento-dijo Corey mientras corría por las cosas

-cuanto tardas en escribir una canción-pregunto Laney

-unos cuantos minutos-respondió Isabella alegre- oye Laney…gracias por todo

-no es nada, eres mi amiga y eso es lo que hacen las amigas-dijo Laney mientras sacaba un cuaderno de debajo del cojín del sofá-no le digas a Corey de donde lo saque no quiero que empiece a husmear más en mi vida considerando que ayer me estaba espiando-dijo Laney mientras empezaba a dibujar

Corey bajo rápidamente y le entrego el cuaderno y el lápiz a Isabella quien al recibirlos empezó a escribir rápidamente

Luego de unos minutos Isabella había terminado de escribir le mostro la letra a sus amigos y estos quedaron completamente en shock

-cómo puedes escribir tan rápido y como puedes escribir tan buenas canciones?-pregunto Corey sorprendido

-bueno normalmente es porque tengo inspiración pero mis amigos no necesitaban que los ayudara con las letras de las canciones-dijo Isabella- normalmente eran espontáneas

-Genial ahora hay que practicar –dijo Corey mientras veía la letra- necesito que la cantes para ver que instrumento podrías tocar en esta canción

-bueno-dijo Isabella mientras empezaba a cantar

Luego de unos minutos Isabella dejo de cantar y todo empezaron a aplaudir

-genial creo que tu tocaras la guitarra conmigo-dijo Corey

-de lujo-dijo Isabella emocionada

Grojband empezó a ensayar como nunca antes y esta vez si tenían una letra pero el ensayo se interrumpió cuando en teléfono de Laney sonó

-lo siento-dijo Laney mientras contestaba el teléfono

***Conversación Telefónica***

**-**Hola?-dijo Laney

-Taylor? Necesito hablar contigo-dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-Tyler?! Te dije que no me llamaras así cuando estoy en ensayo-dijo Laney molesta

-lo siento lo olvide-dijo Tyler- pero se supone que tú tampoco debes llamarme así cuando estoy en ensayo boba

-lo siento…sabes mejor no nos llamemos por nuestros nombres o nos van a descubrir-dijo Laney mientras se apartaba un poco de sus amigos

-cierto el punto es que me enviaron un mensaje diciendo que Grojband va a estar en nuestro concierto-dijo Tyler? (luego les diré porque el signo interrogativo)

-si porque?

-como se supone que vas a estar en dos lugares a la vez

-lo arreglare cuando pase Lenny…digo…lo siento no estoy muy acostumbrada a no llamarte por tu nombre o por Tyler

-no importa con tal de que los chicos no te hayan escuchado-dijo Lenny

-no creo que sepan leer los labios como para saber que estoy diciendo mientras estoy a unos 5 metros de ellos

-a bueno pero recuerda tienes que planear algo para que no descubran que eres…bueno ya sabes Taylor

-see lo se, bueno hablamos después de la practica…por cierto puedes venir a mi casa tengo que presentarte a alguien

-yo también

-oye sigues creyendo que está bien ocultarles nuestra amistad a Corey y a Carrie-dijo Laney preocupada

-antes si…pero ahora no estoy tan seguro

-crees que mañana podríamos decirles?

-si tú crees que mañana está bien, yo también

-bueno en la tarde planeamos como decírselos adiós

-adiós

***Fin de la conversación telefónica***

-y bien? Seguimos practicando o qué?-pregunto Laney nerviosa notando que todos la miraban-…que?

-sabes que cada día sospecho más que me estas ocultando algo-dijo Corey serio (asi es damas y caballero lo que hace el amor Corey y serio en una misma oración y la palabra serio describiendo a Corey)

-yo? Ocultándoles algo? Vamos chicos son mis amigos jamás les ocultaría nada-dijo Laney mintiendo muy mal

-aja si, ya suelta la sopa-dijo Kin

-bueno se los diré…pero mañana después del ensayo-dijo Laney decepcionando a todos

-bueno mejor sigamos ensayando-dijo Corey un poco molesto

Después de otros varios minutos ensayando todos se cansaron y cayeron rendidos en el escenario

-esta ya es segunda vez que no podemos seguir en pie por tanto ensayar-dijo Corey

-cierto-dijo Kon

-oigan alguien sabe qué hora es?-pregunto Laney

-las…7 y media-dijo Kin mirando su reloj

-QUE?!-Grito Laney sorprendida – Izzy arregla tus cosas nos tenemos que ir-dijo Laney apresuradamente

-porque?-pregunto Isabella confundida

-porque…no importa nos tenemos que ir un amigo te quiere conocer –dijo Laney rápidamente mientras tomaba sus cosas

-bueno adiós chicos-dijo Isabella mientras Laney literalmente la arrastraba a su casa

Laney arrastraba a Isabella por la acera ya que iba tan rápido que apenas podía poner un pie en la acera

-Isabella te voy a presentar a un amigo y el también va a traer unos amigos, por favor no le digas a Corey nada de este encuentro ya que mi amigo es parte de la banda de la enemiga de Corey-dijo Laney apresuradamente mientras abría la puerta de su casa

-Tienes imágenes de ellos? Ya me confundí –dijo Isabella confundida mientras se sentaba en la escalera

-sí, si, bueno ahora solo hay que esperar, tú sube a la habitación y espera ahí-dijo Laney

-bueno-dijo Isabella mientras subía a la habitación y se sentaba en el sofá-un momento…Corey dijo que era incomodo…Y este sofá es el más cómodo en el que me he sentado-dijo Isabella confundida

Mientras tanto Laney esperaba nerviosa a Lenny

Luego de unos muy pocos minutos tocaron el timbre y ahí estaba, Lenny se encontraba entre dos chicos, ambos con cabezas muy singulares

Uno de ellos quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro tenía una cabeza triangular cabello pelirrojo y desordenado, una polera manga corta naranja con rayas blancas sobre una camiseta naranja, pantalones azules y zapatillas converse azules

El otro tenía una cabeza rectangular con una notable nariz, su cabello al igual que el otro era desordenado pero este era verde llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de un sweater sin mangas morado, unos pantalones igualmente morados y unos converse negros

-Hola Lenny veo que ellos son tus amigos-dijo Laney


End file.
